


It's the biter gets bit

by Mimisempai



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Creature Fic, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Sonny is a shapeshifter and Olivia urgently needs his abilities.He has to take her place for an hour, he must be Olivia Benson juste for a little hour where nothing is supposed to happen,but Rafael Barba enters in Olivia's office...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Barisi Creatures Bingo





	It's the biter gets bit

"Carisi! In my office!"

Carisi hastened to his feet and quickly made his way to the Lieutenant's office, because an order from Lieutenant Benson was never to be ignored.

He entered the office and closed the door behind him, noticing that the blinds were closed.

Olivia said, "Sit down."

Carisi gulped and sat in a chair in front of Olivia.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't use your shape-shifting abilities, for personal purposes, but I really need your help."

The fact that Sonny was a shapeshifter was known to his entire team because it was an asset that helped them a lot in undercover investigations.

"I'm listening." Carisi replied in a calm tone, relieved to see that he wasn't going to be yelled at. 

"I have a big problem. The school just called me because Noah has a fever and Lucy is sick so I have to go pick him up one hour earlier than planned. Could you take my place for an hour so I can go take care of him?"

"Take your place?!"

"Chief Dodds is on my back so I'm afraid that if I'm away for this kind of reason, he's going to give me a hard time again. So if you could use your shapeshifter abilities to be me it would be a great help to me."

Sonny was a little embarrassed, but at the same time, he wanted to help Olivia. She and Noah had had a hard year and he knew that Noah needed his mum and all the attention of the world.

"It's okay. But what do I have to do exactly?"

"Nothing special, it's the end of the day so you shouldn't get any visitors. At worst answer the phone. That's all you have to do."

"Okay. If you think it's good like that."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll watch the door while you shift."

Sonny observed Olivia well in order to get the most accurate mental picture possible. Then he concentrated very hard on this mental picture and let his body transform.

He asked in Olivia's voice, "Is it okay?" 

Olivia answered with a stunned voice, "Even though I've seen you transform several times, it's still as surprising as ever, and there into me, it's like having a twin. A little weird I must say..."

"It's been a long time since I shifted as a woman, it's just as weird for me."

"Well I'm going, there's nobody here at the moment. Thanks again Carisi. You're a lifesaver!"

"No worries. For Noah I'll be ready for anything. Give him a kiss for me."

When the door closed on Olivia, Sonny sighed slightly before sitting down at Olivia's desk. He felt a little uncomfortable, but if anyone was going to come in, it had to look real.

His gaze went around the room, and his eyes stopped on a frame with several pictures, which he had never seen before. Probably because it was set up in such a way that only the person sitting at the desk could see it. Sonny approached to take a closer look at the pictures and his heart tightened a little when he saw one of them particularly. It was Barba on Olivia's couch playing with Noah on his lap. 

He had always been a little jealous of Olivia and Barba's closeness. Probably because he wanted to have the same closeness with the ADA. But Sonny knew that was impossible. He was already happy that the lawyer stopped making fun of him and took him seriously. He shouldn't start being too greedy.

Even though he took every opportunity to go to 1 Hogan Place. Even though every time he entered a room where Rafael was present, he felt as if his heart was falling out of his chest. Even though every time Rafael paid him a compliment, Sonny wanted to do a victory dance. Even though sometimes he felt like he was reading something special in Rafael's eyes. 

He couldn't afford to entertain false hopes. 

That was what his reason commanded him to do, but his heart was something else. And Sonny used to listen more to his heart than to his reason, unfortunately. 

He sighed leaned back on Olivia's chair and closed his eyes.

"Liv?"

"Liv, I can't believe it! Motherhood must really tire you out! It's the first time I've seen you sleeping in your office!!"

Sonny was startled and opened his eyes. Shit! He must have fallen asleep and before him stood the object of his fantasies.

He pretended to yawn to give himself some composure and organize his ideas.

"Rafi!" 

_ My God, I called Barba Rafi! _

"Wow, I'm sorry. But yeah Noah gave me a bad night, so I'm really done today. Luckily I'll be home in half an hour." 

_ Yes Sonny, you're doing great, keep it up! _

"Don't worry, I'm kidding. I could have warned you too that I would come." Rafael opened his coat and sat down casually on the couch in Olivia's office.

"No, it's okay, you know that office is always open to you, Rafi." 

_ Shit, he was getting used to call him like that and he loved it! _

"Did you come to visit or for a purpose?"

Curiously, Rafael looked a little embarrassed.

"Um, I need to know something and depending on your answer, I might need some advice actually."

"Okay... what do you want to know?" 

Sonny was hoping Olivia would be a little late, because this was starting to get devilishly interesting. 

"It's about Carisi."

To say that Sonny's heart made a big bang in his chest would be an understatement. He concentrated with all of his strength to look as impassive as possible before responding.

"Carisi? What do you want to know about my detective? " 

_ Yes, Olivia would have answered exactly that. _

"Well, I'll get right to the point, because you know I'm not one to beat around the bush. Do you know if he has anyone in his life?"

Okay, if Sonny were to have an electrocardiogram of his own heart right now, he would be sent straight to the hospital.

"Carisi? Not that I know of." 

Sonny wanted to shout, that no, he was free as a bird, unattached, open to all propositions. But he was proud to give such a sober answer.

"Ah, um, perfect that, perfect." Rafael straightened up a little, rubbing his hands.

Sonny reacted, "Oh, yeah? Why perfect?" 

_ That's right, why perfect? Was Rafael happy that he was single? But why was that? No Sonny, don't you get your hopes up! No! No! _

"Because I intend to fix it." 

_ No Sonny stop- What? Wait, wait, wait, wait... calm down Sonny, react the way Olivia would react to this.  _

"Oh, really? And how would you fix it, Rafi? You've been holding something out on me? I'm offended!"

"Liv, you really want me to go into details, hm? That I tell you that I'm teasing him because I like the way his pink lips look when he's pouting and I imagine him doing something else with them? Or wh-"

"No, it's okay Rafi, you don't need to continue!"

Oh my God! Sonny hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Ah, you don't want me to go on. Then I won't tell you the effect that his pretty ass has on me every time he leaves my office. I won't tell you that I want to mess up his gelled hair while I kiss him on the lips. I won't tell you where I imagine his long legs when we're-"

"Stoooop Rafi! That's it! I really don't need to hear anymore!"

Sonny was suddenly relieved to be shifted as a woman, at least he wouldn't have to hide the state of excitement he was in. That would have been a real problem if he had been as a man. As it was, he was having a hard time not jumping on Rafael and telling him to take him there on Olivia's desk. But he took a deep breath inside and something came to his mind.

"But tell me Rafi, how do you really feel about him? Do you just want to do him or do you want more?"

For the first time since he had known him, Sonny saw Rafael slightly blushing.

"Liv, you know me better than that. Of course it's more than that. You want me to tell you about the fact that I admire his empathy, that I love that he challenges me with his knowledge of the law - even though I always win, that he tries against all odds to stay true to who he is but doesn't hesitate to question himself if he feels it's necessary, you want me to tell you about the fact that I would like him to preserve himself a little more because I'm afraid that this job will break his heart one day."

Sonny had a hard time swallowing the lump down his throat.

He answered with a tight throat, trying to stay calm, but he thought that even Olivia couldn't have been stunned by such a confession.

"Aww Rafael, I have no other advice to give you than to tell him in person what you just told me." 

_ Yes, that's right, Sonny. Pragmatic. _

Sonny also knew that he couldn't go on, because he felt that he was betraying Rafael's trust. He had to find a way to end the conversation. 

He finally didn't even need to because his phone started vibrating. He took it with a contrite look on his face.

"It's okay Liv, I think I just needed to get it off my chest," said Rafael, standing up, "I'll think about your advice." He closed his coat, gave him a little sign.

"Good evening, I'll let you know" 

Rafael left, closing the door behind him.

Sonny picked up his phone, it was Olivia.

"Yes, Olivia?"

"It's okay, Sonny, you can leave my office. Thanks again, you can't imagine how much that helped me! Was there anything special?"

"Just a visit from Barba."

"Did he want something?"

"No, just a chat, he left right away."

"Tell me about it tomorrow, now I have to feed a hungry little lion."

"Okay, I will. Good night, Olivia."

"Good night Carisi and thanks again." And she hung up.

Sonny felt like he was in a dream. He still couldn't believe what had just happened and he didn't know what to do next. He had to talk to someone. 

Mike! He was the only one who could help him. Maybe he was still at the precinct.

Sonny returned to his normal appearance before rushing out of Olivia's office. He hoped Mike was still here. Arrived in the precinct, relieved he saw him at his desk.

"Mike!" He called.

"Yes Sonny?"

"Can you come to the break room? It's super, super important."

Mike got up and joined him, together they went into the break room, Mike stood by the door, and Sonny was pacing back and forth.

"Oh my God, oh my God, Mike, if you only knew what just happened to me!" Sonny couldn't calm down, "I'm going to tell you, but don't say a word to your dad, okay?"

"Sonny, everything we say to each other is just between us. I'm your best friend for a reason, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. It's not only my secret ok?" He gulped and continued, "Well, you see, Liv asked me to cover for her because of an emergency with Noah."

"Replace her? But I'm her sergeant!"

"Stop Mike! Let me finish! Replace her, as shifting into her."

"But-"

"Let me finish! You know your father, sometimes he's a bit of a pain in the ass. Anyway, that's not the point.  So I shifted into Olivia for an hour in her office. And who showed up? Come on! Guess who!?"

"Uh... my dad?"

"Nah. Barba!"

"Barba as in Rafael Barba?"

"Yeah, as in the ADA I'm fucking crazy about."

"Okkaaay...and?"

"He spoke about me to Liv. I mean spoke about me to me. And as I understand it, he feels certain things for me and hum... anyway, he almost gave me a confession, except he thought he was talking to Liv."

"But that's great, Sonny! What are you waiting for to tell him how you feel." 

Sonny dropped himself on a chair. 

"Yes, except that there's no way I'm going to do anything based on a lie. It would be like I betrayed his trust before we were even in a relationship. How am I gonna do that?" Sonny took his head in his hands.

"Use what he told you. What exactly were his words?" Mike asked him. Without raising his head, Sonny felt as he was sitting next to him. "Um, it's a little awkward, first he talked about my lips when I'm pouting and the effect my uh..."

"...pretty ass has on me every time you leave my office." Mike whispered his words in his ear.

Sonny suddenly raised his head and looked up at Mike. 

"H-How?!"

In front of him Mike's brown eyes turned green, he became a little smaller, his skin took on a more golden tone, and suddenly in front of him was Rafael Barba himself.

"You know one of my secrets now, Sonny." he said with a lopsided grin.

"But h-how, h-how, w-why?" Suddenly he felt an icy hand clutching his heart, "All this was to make fun of-"

Rafael put a finger on his mouth. 

"Stop Sonny, I see where your ideas are taking you! Stop it right now! Everything that was said in that office was the pure truth. I swear to you! Just look at me!"

Sonny scanned Rafael's face, and seeing only sincerity, he felt relieved and smiled shyly.

"So you're a shapeshifter too, but who knows about it?"

"Just Olivia. I don't want to make it known because if in your case, being a shapeshifter is an asset, in my work if it's known I could be suspected of misusing it."

"I get it. I get it. But wait, does that mean Olivia knew about all of that?"

"If she knew? It was her idea!"

"Huh?"

"On one of our evenings together, I was so drunk I kept moping around, talking about you, that I could never get you blah blah blah. Then she came up with this genius idea. And I have to congratulate you, because if I hadn't known it was you turned into Liv, you would have fooled me."

"Haha, you can't even imagine the state I was in." Sonny chuckled a little and continued, "And so..."

He turned a little more towards Rafael with a smile that was more than suggestive, "...you like the shape my pink lips take when I pout and you imagine me doing something else with them...what do you imagine?"

"First this,"

Rafael leaned over to reduce the distance between them. He cupped Sonny's face in his hands and just put his lips on his own before moving backwards.

"Then this."

Rafael put his lips on Sonny's lips again and then slipped his tongue into Sonny's mouth and kissed him deeply, Sonny responding with the same ardor. Then he moved back again.

"And then this."

Before Sonny could react, Rafael sucked his lower lip and Sonny moaned softly. He tried to gain a little more control over the kiss but Rafael would have none of that and finally, after a brief struggle, Sonny succumbed to the thrill of pleasure the kiss aroused in him. His breathing quickly ran out and he wondered if he would lose consciousness when Rafael finally moved away, staring at him with his green eyes lit by a tender glow that Sonny had never seen before.

Sonny was there, panting, unable to do anything but stare back at him and smile stupidly as he tried to regain his thoughts, his mind and his breath. Rafael raised an eyebrow and asked. "Well?" he asked.

"Well, if that's what you want to do with my lips, I wonder how my pretty ass will inspire you." Sonny got up, and walking towards the door, he exaggerated the swaying of his hips.

Rafael laughed before following him and whispering in his ear, "You'll have to wait for a much more intimate place to find out." Before giving him a little slap on the said-buttock.

"But before you do, come with me to Forlini’s and tell me about this ADA you're so fucking crazy about."

They walked towards the exit laughing, unaware that a fond gaze followed them from a corner. It belonged a person who, without having the ability to shape shift, had turned into a cupid for one night...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sarah for the Beta reading
> 
> @Mimisempai on twitter and tumblr


End file.
